The Mystical Path
What is magic? Magic exists around us and within us, it is in essence everything and nothing. It is what makes water splatter a certain way, the fact that we use oxygen to breath, it is what makes atoms and particles move. It is the very thing that makes things happens. The Three Level of Magic Level 1: Basic Level 2: Intermediate Level 3: Advance Level 1: Basic In order to use magic at a basic level you must understand the three core concepts. · Intent · Willpower · Belief Intent If you do not have set intent, then the magic will lack an ending goal, that is it will have no point to it and thus become useless. Willpower Willpower power most of the magic, it is willpower that allows you to create a strong magic, without willpower, the magic is weak and does hardly anything. Belief Belief, is the belief in your magic, and that it can do what you want it to do, without that inherent belief in your capability of performing that magic, it will dwindle to nothing. Level 2: Intermediate At an Intermediate level, it is important for the utilization of three core concepts · Focus · Sensing · Shaping Focus Focus becomes very important in casting magic at the intermediate level, while it is good to have intent, willpower, and belief, focus will allow you to have a greater control over your magic, allowing you to pinpoint the whereabout the magic should go rather than it going everywhere but go to a certain point. Sensing Sensing allows you to sense the situation, and what is needed, so you use your magic in a more efficient manner, not overusing the amount of power and using minimal amount of what is needed. Without sensing/awareness you could be using an elephant to get rid of ants. Shaping Shaping allows you to shape the magic you are using, for example turning it into an arrow, a blade, or a cut to accentuate the way it behaves, for example a cut would not be as effective in healing, neither will a sprinkling of dust be use effectively as an attack. Level 3: Advance In Advance level of Magic it is important to under the three concepts · Knowing · Understanding · Becoming Knowing Knowing goes into knowing what the magic you are casting is, is it light, dark, pain, pleasure, calm, or conflict. Knowing the magic means you know what to do with it and how to counter it. Understanding Understanding is understanding how the magic in itself works, yes it is light, and it is a healing type, but how does it go into healing, an effective understanding allows you to use the magic efficiently, with the greatest effect and little loss of energy. Becoming/Being Becoming/being is the act of being/becoming the magic in itself, you are the magic, and the magic is you, it is merely an extension of you, your intent, willpower, belief, focus, sensing, shaping, knowing, and understanding it is all of these and more. By becoming/being the magic you understand that if you use it incorrectly then it is likely that there will be ramifications towards you, you become more responsible with magic and thus know the when, how, what, who, where, and why. =Why do magic?= To do magic is to shape and change the form of something in order to gain something. So the reason why we do magic is to shape and form things to for the desired goal in order to gain desired results. =Natural Magic= Natural magic are forces of nature which exists within the natural world. Natural magic are divided into five elements. · Fire · Earth · Air · Water · Light Fire Is what burns, destroy, and give off heat Earth Is what is solid, strong, and unyielding. Air Is what blows, transparent and without forms Water Is what is moist, flows and can exist in any form. Light Is what glow, ever moving and brings to light. =Inverse Natural Magic= Inverse Natural Magic are forces of nature which normally the unseen side of the five elements. They are: · Ice · Petrification · Lightning · Corrosion · Dark Ice What burns, solidifies, and chills. Petrification What is to make solid, strong, and lifeless. Lightning What is very easily seen; causes pain and infuse with energy. Corrosion What is to flow, destroy bit by bit and can flow into any form. Dark What is still, overwhelming and without light. =Contained Magic= Contained magic are powerful forces that exists within a contained space e.g. the human body. There are three aspects to contained magic: · Mind · Heart · Body Mind Our thoughts, ideas, and knowledge. Heart Our emotions, intuition and love. Body Our physical make up, regeneration, and attributes. =Uncontained Magic= Uncontained magic is the powerful force that exists outside containment, that is to say the world. It is divided into three aspects: · Cosmic · Balance · Primal Cosmic What exists above, miracles of light and life, and selfless. Balance What is inside and outside all, the centre and the oneness. Primal What is below, driven and selfish. =Combinations of magic types= When we begin to combine magic we can see the nitty and gritty of what magic can do and covers. It becomes of four types · Natural Contained Magic · Inverse Natural Contained Magic · Natural Uncontained Magic · Inverse Natural Uncontained Magic =Natural Contained Magic= Natural Contained Magic is powerful forces that exist within confined space within the natural world. It is separated into three aspects: · Mind · Heart · Body Mind Aspect The mind aspect of Natural Contained Magic is the five elements separated into the mental aspect of the human body. · Willpower · Focus · Idea · Knowledge · Enlightenment Heart Aspect The heart aspect of Natural Contained Magic is the five elements separated into the emotional aspect of the human body. · Passion · Courage · Affection · Love · Sacrifice Body Aspect The body aspect of Natural Contained Magic is the five elements separated into the material aspect of the human body. · Nervous System · Muscles and bones · Breath · Blood · Sight · =Inverse Natural Contained Magic= Inverse Natural Contained Magic is powerful forces that exist within confined space within the natural world. It is separated into three aspects: · Mind · Heart · Body Mind Aspect The mind aspect of Inverse Natural Contained Magic is the five elements separated into the mental aspect of the human body. · Fear · Loneliness · Panic · Stress · Despair Heart Aspect The heart aspect of Inverse Natural Contained Magic is the five elements separated into the emotional aspect of the human body. · Coldness · Love Scars · Hate · Unloved · Despair Body Aspect The body aspect of Inverse Natural Contained Magic is the five elements separated into the material aspect of the human body. · Sickness · Dying · Pain · Leprosy · Body shut down or Rigor Mortis =Natural Uncontained Magic= Natural Uncontained Magic is powerful forces that exist outside confinement within the natural world. There are three aspects within the Natural Uncontained Magic: · Cosmic · Balance · Primal Cosmic Aspects The cosmic aspect of Natural Uncontained Magic is the five elements separated into the Divine Aspect of the World · Creation · Gods · Words · Faith · Beginning Balance Aspect The balance aspect of Natural Uncontained Magic is the five elements separated into the Karmic Aspect of the World · Fire · Earth · Air · Water · Light Primal Aspect The primal aspect of Natural Uncontained Magic is the five elements separated into the Animalistic Aspect of the World · Challenges · Growth · Changes · Regeneration · Evolution =Inverse Natural Uncontained Magic= Inverse Natural Uncontained Magic is powerful forces that exist outside confinement within the natural world. There are three aspects within the Inverse Natural Uncontained Magic: · Cosmic · Balance · Primal Cosmic Aspects The cosmic aspect of Natural Uncontained Magic is the five elements separated into the Divine Aspect of the World · Destruction · Demons · Curses · Faithless · Ending Balance Aspect The balance aspect of Inverse Natural Uncontained Magic is the five elements separated into the Karmic Aspect of the World · Ice · Petrification · Lightning · Corrosion · Dark Primal Aspect The primal aspect of Inverse Natural Uncontained Magic is the five elements separated into the Animalistic Aspect of the World. · Retreating · Aging · Unchanging · Degeneration · Devolving =The Planes= There basically exist nine planes of existence based on the table below. It is found by putting the inner aspect together with the outer aspects of nature. Heaven is characterised by virtue Earth is characterised by actions equal reactions Hell is characterised by sins. From the tables above we could surmise that: Mental Cosmic = Insight, Optimism, Lack of Worry, Acceptance and Understanding. Emotional Cosmic = Happiness, Satisfaction, Selfless Love Material Cosmic = Giving, Going Without (Discipline), Sacrifice, Need Mental Karmic = Thinking, Worrying, Discussion, Debate, Paranoia Emotional Karmic = Feeling, Loving, Reciprocal Love, Longing Material Karmic = Doing, Having, Family, Relationship Mental Primal = Instinct, Cruelty, Negative Thinking, Scheming Emotional Primal = Lust, Desire, Want, Want, Hate, Craving Material Primal = Killing, Murdering, Assault, Fighting, Destroying The road to heaven could easily become the road to hell depending on how you think, feel, or do. Heaven and Hell is a mere inversion of one another, so too light and dark, and life and death. What is between that will always exists is the material karmic earth plane. So in order to escape the Karmic, one must first overcome their desire and various lusts and become proactive in our virtues and take delight in whatever we think, feel or do without needing to take from other but by giving selflessly. =The Realms= In each planes there are 5 elements associated to it, starting nominally from fire, earth, air, water, and light with each elements varying to suit different planes. Therefore there are 5 Realms per planes, meaning that there are in total 45 realms. The five realms may coexist at the same time within the one plane. Mental Cosmic · Creation through willpower · Divine Focus · Ideas to words · Knowledge in faith · Enlighten at the very start Mental Karmic · Will of Fire · Strong Focus · Ideas from thin air · Pool of Knowledge · Becoming enlighten Mental Primal · Clashes of Will · Focused on Growth · Ever changing ideas · Remembering the self · Transforming thoughts Emotional Cosmic · Created through passion · Divine Courage · Affectionate Words · Faithful Love · Sacrifice at the beginning Emotional Karmic · Heat of Passion · Stone like courage · Affectionate breeze · Deep Love · Sacrifice in order to enlighten Emotional Primal · Clashing Desire · Courage to Grow · Ideas of Affection · Re-learning to love · Sacrifice in order to evolve Material Cosmic · Creating a new system · Divine Body · First Breath · Faithful Life · Seeing the Light Material Karmic · Energy system · Solid structure · Breathing Air · Deep Water · Light of Sacrifice Material Primal · Challenging the system · Growing muscles and tissues · Speaking out ideas · Regenerating life · Evolution caught by sight =Conclusion= What exists within also exists without; the magic that can be caused for pain can be caused to pleasure. Love can turn to hate, death to life. Everything once go through certain level can change, grow, evolve and begin anew again. Category:The Mystical Path Category:By MystoganUSM Category:Philosophy